


An Apolaustic Adventure

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Autumn's Journey (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, It's really not that bad, it's mostly super cute, only rated T for one word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ilmari reads the dictionary. Kerr won't stop teasing him about it. Auralee just needs a break.





	An Apolaustic Adventure

“Mmm.” Kerr licked the last few crumbs of the pastry from his hands and sat back in his chair, satisfied.

“It’s so much more rewarding when you’ve baked them yourself, isn’t it?” Auralee’s father asked from the other side of the table, still slightly laughing at how quickly Kerr had managed to eat three of them.

“Yes. Thank you again for the lesson, Mr. Bayard.”

“You are very welcome. Auralee told me that when she suggested baking lessons to you after your last visit, you got so excited that she wasn’t sure if you’d be able to wait this long.”

Kerr scoffed. “I wasn’t _that_ excited.”

Mr. Bayard smiled. “Of course not. I just find it interesting that you and Ilmari usually wait a month or longer between visits, but here you both are again after just one week.”

Kerr lightly slammed his fist on the table and was about to make another retort when Auralee and Ilmari opened the door.

“We’re home!” said Auralee as she hurried over to drop a small stack of books on the table.

Her dad chuckled. “I take it you two had a good time at the library?”

“Yes!” said Ilmari as he placed his books next to Auralee’s. “I was finally able to read a complete book by myself.”

“A children’s book,” Auralee teased. “Oh no, don’t make that face at me again, Ilmari. Seriously, you’ve gotten a lot better.” The frown left Ilmari’s face and his eyes lit up at her praise. Auralee’s father left the three alone as he went to wash up.

“You don’t honestly think you’ll be able to read all of these in the next few days, do you?” said Kerr.

“Half of them are for Auralee,” smiled Ilmari. “I’d like to read as many as I can, but mostly I just want to read my favorite.”

“Which one is that?” asked Kerr.

Auralee sighed and rolled her eyes. “The dictionary.”

Kerr raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that the one that just has a list of words?”

“Don’t use that tone!” Ilmari said, clutching the dictionary to his chest. “This artifact is an astonishing way to ascertain many aspects of…the…actuality of…um…”

Kerr turned to Auralee. “What the heck happened to him?”

“He’s still on the ‘A’s,” Auralee sighed. Kerr just looked at her in more confusion. “Ilmari, you don’t have to use every new word that you learn.”

“But it’s so much fun!” His eyes sparkled as he flipped open the dictionary. “And besides, Knowledge Keepers can never learn too much. Kerr, you should additionally attempt to analyze—”

“Please stop.”

“No.”

“I can barely even understand what you’re saying.”

“And whose fault is that?”

Kerr took a step toward him as they glared at each other.

“Is this really necessary?” Auralee tried to moderate.

“Yes,” they both snapped.

Auralee put her hands up and walked away. “Okay. But if you break anything, I still have my sword.” At that, they both shirked for a moment, but they resumed their argument once she left the room.

“Don’t you think you’re being…acutely absurd?” Ilmari yelled.

Kerr shook his head. “What?”

“You really have the audacity to be this rude after everything we’ve….” Ilmari trailed off as he flipped a few pages, deep in thought. Kerr snorted. Ilmari looked back up at him. “Oh, I see how it is. I’m glad you’re acquiring some amusement from my” –he looked down— “a-po-laus-tic adventure.”

Kerr couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. “You’re right, this is a good book.”

Ilmari growled and frantically flipped through the book. “You…you…you _absolute ass_.”

A gasp came from the other room as Auralee ran back to the kitchen and ripped the book from Ilmari’s hands. “Okay, that’s enough reading for today!” She giggled nervously before staring down Ilmari. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Um, learning?” He said hopefully, not entirely sure what he did wrong.

Auralee placed her hand over her eyes and ran it back through her hair. “Okay…maybe let’s take a break from the dictionary and pick another book.”

Ilmari huffed. “Fine.” He picked up another book from the stack, and Auralee nodded in approval. His smile returned as they headed outside to read together.

Neither of them noticed Kerr picking up the dictionary where Auralee had dropped it. “I guess that _ass_ was right—learning new words _can_ be fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished playing this game and really needed to write something about Ilmari. He's such a sweetheart and he deserves all good things in the world. 
> 
> Special thanks to my friend Candle who introduced me to visual novels and this game specifically <3


End file.
